Radiolabeled chelation compounds have been studied and used as pharmaceuticals for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes for a number of years. The requirements for a useful radiolabeled chelating compound are well known to those skilled in the art of nuclear medicine and radiopharmaceutical research. Briefly, these requirements include: efficient final preparation of the radiopharmaceutical, such that preparation in the hospital or pharmacy is possible; efficient transport of the radiopharmaceutical to the target organ; efficient extraction of the radiopharmaceutical by the target organ, such that adequate target to background ratios are achieved to allow diagnostic and therapeutic distinctions; and adequate retention in the target organ to allow detection and therapy using conventionally available radiation monitoring equipment. Representative organs of interest are those containing malignant cells or activated platelets. Imaging agents and therapeutic agents have typically been unsuitable due to poor in vivo stability post-chelation, resulting in inadequate retention and accretion by the effected cells.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved chelation compounds for imaging and therapy. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides other related advantages.